For the Love of Samantha Kepler
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Buster's got his eye on a new girl in town, Samantha Kepler. One day, when his opportunity arises, he begins his mission to win her affection. To his surprise, it isn't that hard, or is it? One shot. My participation in DASL's "Crushed Hearts" series.


Arthur, Luke, Buster, and George were sitting at a table close to the doorway of the cafeteria. Arthur, Luke, and George were focusing on their school lunches, but Buster's attention was elsewhere. It's true, Buster loved to eat, but today's sloppy joe and boston cream pie paled in comparision to the sweet of the month: Samantha Kepler.

Buster smiled in glorious lust at the new girl in town. Originally from Crown City, Sam Kepler was the talk of the town. Rumors had it that she was rich and spoiled, like Muffy, but Buster knew different. The way she walked, the way she talked, it made Buster spin with glee. When no one was watching, Buster would write the most complicated of love letters. And at night, in dreams Buster swept Samantha away from danger.

But today, he officially had a plan. No one knew about his secret mission, for it was too delicate to compromise. But Buster had an enemy. Someone who knew his plan, and was gunning to stop him.

*Breakline*

After school, Buster saw Samantha retrieving her books from her locker. Seeing no one else in sight, Buster went into action. Tucking a letter into his sleeve, Buster put his hand on Samantha's locker when he reached it.

"Hi." Buster smiled. Samantha spun around, startled.

"Oh, hello!" Sam replied. "Can I help you?"

"Buster Baxter!" Buster stretched out his other hand. Meanwhile, the note slipped through the vent, _Perfecto_.

"Oh, I'm Sam," Samantha replied, taking the handshake.

"How are you liking it here in Elwood City?" Buster inquired.

"It's calm. Serene, in fact. Not a lot happens here." Sam answered. "It's a nice change of pace."

That took Buster back. He never thought that someone from the big easy would even like the snail town that is Elwood City.

"Well," he began. "There are things to do around here. Do you want to come to the Sugar Bowl with me?"

Samantha blushed. That fact was not lost on Buster, but he was stuck wondering why.

"That sounds nice," Sam replied. "I'd like to come."

Smiling, Buster grabbed Samantha's books and said, "Then let's go!"

*Breakline*

Outside the Sugar Bowl, Rattles, Slink, Billy, and Binky were standing around, looking at the people walking by. Slink noticed Buster and Samantha coming from down the street.

"Hey Rattles," Slink nudged. "There's that girl you like!"

Rattles looked down the street.

"I think she's with that Baxter kid." Slink commented.

Rattles balled his fists. "Alright boys, time to get tough!"

Buster and Samantha warily approached the school gang. Rattles smiled coyly at Samantha, saying, "Hey there honey bun! You're not into that pipsqueak are ya?"

Samantha clung to Buster, who stepped closer to the curb. Rattles flexed his muscles.

"Hey, take a look at these guns, baby. Wanna see me shoot 'em?" Rattles made a punching motion.

"Step aside Rattles." Buster said, his face conveying a bored attitude. This angered Rattles. How dare the bunny try to steal his girl!?

"Listen pipsqueak!" Rattles challenged. "You think you're better than me? Want to see me pummel you right here huh?"

Buster turned to Samantha. "Do you like fights?"

She replied, "Not particularly."

Buster turned to Rattles in triumph, giving him a flat yet expecting look. Rattles was embarrassed. His entire plan to shame the bunny had been cut to the core. The Tough Customers all backed away, Billy and Slink chuckling at the fact that Buster had just owned their leader. Rattles stepped away from the door, and Buster and Samantha went in.

*Breakline*

Samantha was halfway done with her banana milkshake, while Buster was indulging in his second pickle and grape smoothie. He figured that he should go easy on the food, not wanting to off put Samantha. After a particularly long slurp, he blushed.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Sam chuckled. "It's okay. I know how you like to eat!" she said.

"You do?" Buster was disappointed by that.

"Don't worry, it doesn't make you any less of a great person!" Samantha assured.

Buster sat a little straighter in his seat. Did she just complement him?

"I mean," Sam chuckled. "How many guys would take a girl out for a smoothie. Just to be nice?"

Buster's pale cheeks turned pinker.

"I'm glad you didn't fight Rattles to prove yourself." Samantha said. "Girl's don't always want the strongest guy. They want the kindest one."

Buster couldn't remember when he had stopped breathing. Smiling, Samantha grabbed her books and set five dollars on the counter.

"Thanks for the smoothie Buster!" She left. Buster sat dumbfounded. What had just happened? Did she like him? Buster felt slightly proud, that she was impressed by his behavior. Truth be told, Buster didn't know what he'd have done if Samantha had urged him to fight Rattles. He knew that he couldn't take the Customers by himself. And he knew that that's exactly whom the battle would have been against.

Walking home, he thought about talking to Samantha tomorrow, to clarify things.

*Breakline*

It was five minutes before the first bell. Buster ran up to meet Samantha, who was standing by her locker, reading a note. Buster paled. He slowly walked the rest of the way to her.

"Hey Samantha." Buster said cautiously.

"Buster?" Sam asked. Buster gulped. "Did you write this?"

Buster slowly nodded. In one swift motion, Sam wrapped her arms around Buster and kissed him. Luke, who was walking by, jumped out of the way, squeaking slightly.

When she let go, Buster asked, "So are we?"

He was interrupted by another kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Samantha replied.

Buster was ever so conscious of him nodding.

 _Mission Accomplished_.


End file.
